The invention relates to the computer technologies, and in particular, to audio processing technologies and to a system and method for creating, distributing, and utilizing audio based data tags.
In fashion and product launch shows, when models demonstrate clothing or products on stage, the audience has a real need to obtain better understanding of the clothing or products. The background commentary is usually not intuitive or specific enough for the audience to grasp all the product information. The product information on the display screen also does not allow audience to concentrate on the demonstration and performances of the models. Therefore, a long-felt need exists for allowing the audience to obtain comprehensive fashion or product information while without interfering with enjoying the performance and demonstration.
Similarly, in large retail stores and shopping malls, every store hopes passing customer to pay more attention to its own products, and to convey as much product information to the customers as possible, which presents a major challenge to the sales staff. Although sales personnel can pass brochures and introduces product face to face with customers, the product information conveyed is often very limited and sales results are not effective. There is therefore also a need for timely passing a large amount of product information to customers.
Data tags that can be read by dedicated devices or programs can include NFC, RFID, bar codes, two-dimensional matrix code, and so on. In the present disclosure, data tags mainly refer to patterns of bar codes and two-dimensional codes that are transmitted over the computer networks.